Complicated
by musukocchi
Summary: Setiap rumah tangga tidak luput dari berbagai macam masalah. Mulai dari yang biasa sampai terumit. Membentuk karakter dewasa pada setiap pasangan. / AU / Chap 2: update / Three-shot / Mind to gimme Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Cerita, seluruh karakter dan segala unsur yang ada di fic ini hanyalah milik **Tite Kubo**. Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

**| IchiRuki |**

**| AU | Three-shot | maybe OOC | Typo | Little bit Lime |**

**| Romance | Family |**

**| T semi M |**

**| musuko-kun |**

.

Sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya. Enjoy!

.

* * *

_Setiap rumah tangga tidak luput dari berbagai macam masalah. Mulai dari yang biasa sampai terumit. Membentuk karakter dewasa pada setiap pasangan._

* * *

**Complicated**

* * *

.

.

Malam begitu dingin. Mungkin itu dikarenakan hujan turun sangat lebat, dinginnya saja sampai menusuk tulangku. Apalagi malam semakin larut, akupun mulai mengantuk, dan kuputuskan untuk tidur.

Tiba-tiba dibenakku terpintas suatu fikiran, fikiran yang aneh. Aku berfikir, apa mungkin ini saatnya? Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia menolak? Aku pasti sangat kecewa.

Tapi aku sudah tak tahu lagi berbuat apa, kenapa ia selalu seperti itu terhadapku? Aku kan istrinya.

Cekrek…

Aku masuk ke kamar tidur dan kukunci. Aku melihat pria oranye itu sedang berbaring pulas di ranjang. Aku naik ke atas ranjang dan ku panggil dia.

"Er… I-Ichigo? Ichigo!" sapaku kepada pria yang berada tidur di sampingku. Tapi ia tak mendengarnya, aku mengetahuinya karena ia tak bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ichigo!" teriakku kencang. Alhasil ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hn,"

"A-apa kau sudah tertidur?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Tapi ia tetap dia saja.

"Woi! Ichigo!"

"Apa? Apa kau tak bisa melihat kalau aku sedang tidur? Bisakah kau tak menggangguku?" pintanya keras. Aku sedikit kecewa dengannya.

"Hmm… Ichigo sayang! Jangan marah dong," bujukku sambil menyenggol-nyenggol tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah! Katakan, kau ingin apa?"

"A-anu, er… be-begini," kataku terbata-bata. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menatapku tajam, itu membuatku semakin gerogi.

"Ki-kitakan sudah menikah selama dua bulan. Dan se-selama itu pula, ki-kita belum melakukannya," jelasku tidak karuan.

"Melakukan apa Rukia?" Tanya suami oranyeku.

"K-kau tahu, apa yang dilakukan suami-istri bila sudah menikah?" tanyaku agar ia mengetahuinya sendiri. Ia mulai berfikir-fikir.

"Oh iya! Pasti aku ingat, kita harus membina keluarga!" jelasnya.

Aku sedikit geram dengannya. Apa ia masih polos atau berpura-pura tidak tahu apa sebenarnya maksudku. Tapi aku harus tetap sabar menghadapi suami cuek seperti Ichigo.

"Be-begini, selama dua bulan ini, k-kau belum pernah yang begituan. D-dan sekarang ini, hujan turun lebat dan malam semakin larut, ap-apa kau tak berniat melakukannya?" tanyaku lagi. Tiba-tiba ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Apaan sih?" tanyanya semakin bingung.

"Huh, kau tahu kalau satu pria ketemu satu wanita, tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak. Kau tahu kan?" tanyaku berharap ia mengerti apa maksudku.

"Sudahlah! Tidur sana!" bentaknya padaku. Aku sedih, ia telah membuatku kecewa berulang kali. Kenapa selama kami menikah ia seperti tak menganggapku seorang istri. Bahkan malam pertama kamipun tidaklah berkesan.

"Dasar! Ichigo jahat!" teriakku sambil menidurkan tubuhku dan menarik selimut.

Aku menutup mukaku dengan bantal, agar pria yang kupanggil suami itu tak bisa melihatku. Lama kami berdiam diri satu sama lain. Aku masih belum tidur, padahal aku sudah mengantuk. Tapi, aku tetap menunggunya bicara. Namun ia belum bicara sama sekali. Apa dia sudah tertidur?

"Ru-Rukia? K-kau sudah tidur?" tiba-tiba suara kecil itu kudengar dan ternyata benar itu adalah Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, tidur saja!" kataku yang berpura-pura ngambek. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah, tiba-tiba ia menyenggol-nyenggol bahuku.

"M-mama, maaf ya kalau aku telah berbuat salah kepadamu. Aku tak bermaksud melakukannya, tapi tadi aku masih mengantuk, jadi ngomongnya ngelantur," bujuknya. Aku tak menyangka, selama kami menikah ia tak pernah memanggilku mama.

"Ja-jadi a-ayo ma," bujuknya semakin mendalam. Aku berfikir, apa Ichigo kemasukan setan ya? Kenapa sekarang ia mulai peduli terhadapku.

"A-ayo apa?" Tanyaku berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Y-ya melakukannya. Jadi mau apa lagi?" Tanyanya terbata-bata. Wajahku masih kututup dengan bantal, dan aku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah anehnya.

"Me-melakukan apa?" tanyaku polos.

"Me-melakukan apa yang kau bilang," jelasnya. Hatiku mulai senang karena ia sudah sadar.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudahlah! Aku capek tahu! Dari tadi kau menanyakannya terus! Kalau kau tak mau ya sudah!" kesalnya. Ia lalu tertidur kembali. Tapi aku menyesal telah mempermainkannya. Jadi, aku kembali membujuknya supaya tidak marah lagi.

"Jangan marah dong suamiku! Kalau marah wajahnya makin jelek loh!" bujukku.

"Ya sudah lah, ayo!" semangatnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Lama juga kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Entah apa yang difikirkannya, tapi ia terus saja menatapku, begitu pula denganku. Aku tak mungkin memulainya duluan, seharusnya dia yang mulai mengajakku. Kan tidak ada sejarahnya seorang istri yang duluan, pastinya suami dulu.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan diri ke wajahku, sepertinya mencoba menciumku. Aku menutup mataku. Saat kedua bibir kami bersentuhan. Ya, sedikit lagi, dan…

"Kring… kring… kring…"

Bunyi suara handphone. Kami lalu terkejut. Seketika ia meloncat dari ranjang dan menuju handphonenya. Aku mulai kesal, kenapa saat-saat yang kutunggu seperti ini malah ada pengganggu.

"Rukia, ma-maaf. Aku harus ke kantor dulu," jelasnya sambil mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

"Hah? Ap-apa harus sekarang?" sedihku sambil mencemberutkan wajahku. Dia tersenyum, lalu menghampiriku yang masih berada di ranjang. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia mencubit pipiku, dan berkata…

"Sudah, jangan ngambek dong. Kalau cemberut jelek loh!" ucapnya dengan senyum. Aku mulai tersenyum, tak pernah selama kami menikah tingkahnya semanis ini.

Lalu ia keluar dari kamar dan berlalu pergi menuju kantornya. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa sesal, tapi tingkahnya yang mulai membaik, cukup buatku merasa senang.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

singkat, eh? Maaf #nyengir

Hanya ingin memberi info, fic ini hanya Three-shot. :)

Akhir kata, mind to gimme feedback/review, minna? :3

**Arigatou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Cerita, seluruh karakter dan segala unsur yang ada di fic ini hanyalah milik **Tite Kubo**. Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

**| IchiRuki |**

**| AU | Three-shot | maybe OOC | Typo | Little bit Lime |**

**| Romance | Family |**

**| T semi M |**

**| musuko-kun |**

.

Sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya. Enjoy!

.

* * *

_Dan selama tubuh masih diselimuti raga. maka masalah tak akan pernah lenyap sampai jiwa itu diambil. Dan masalah, mengukur barometer setiap pasangan manusia apa itu cinta dan kepercayaan._

* * *

**Complicated**

* * *

Hawa dingin, kilau bintang, cahaya rembulan, menemani Ichigo berkendara menuju kantornya. Sedangkan aku tidur di sini, sendiri, hanya ditemani kasur hangat. Tapi aku tetap bahagia, kata-katanya tadi, membuatku percaya, dia mulai berubah.

Kenapa kubilang ia mulai berubah? Dulu dia adalah seorang pria pendiam, tak begitu peduli dengan sekelilingnya, dan hanya serius pada pekerjaannya. Bagaimana denganku? Ia tak begitu memperhatikanku. Kenapa bisa? Awalnya, kami menikah karena telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtua kami. Sedangkan kami tidak begitu kenal satu sama lain. Yah, paling kami berpacaran hanya sekitar dua bulan, sekedar untuk saling mengenal saja. Dan setelah itu, kami menikah. Mungkin karena kami dijodohkan dan menikah terburu-buru, membuat ia tak begitu menganggapku sebagai istri yang berarti baginya.

Satu lagi yang membuatku sedih. Menurut kabar angin, Ichigo masih dekat dengan teman lamanya atau dulu berstatus pacarnya, Orihime. Aku takut kalau ia masih punya perasaan dengan wanita itu. Maka dari itu, untuk menjamin mereka tidak melakukan yang macam-macam, aku menyuruh Renji yaitu teman dekat Ichigo untuk mengawasi mereka.

Tapi sekarang ada sesuatu yang terlintas dibenak dan pikiranku. Apa mungkin itu panggilan dari kantornya? Dia tak pernah dapat panggilan dari kantor saat malam-malam begini. A-atau, apa mungkin itu dari ORIHIME? Semoga tidak. Semoga kecurigaanku ini tak benar.

.

**Pagi Hari**

"Kring… kring… kring…!"

"Hooahh…" Aku terbangun saat mendengar bunyi telepon. "Halo…"

"Rukia, ini aku Renji. Kau harus tau berita ini. Tadi malam, Ichigo mampir ke kantor. Dan memang aku berada di kantor juga,"

"Aku sudah tau. Lantas kenapa?"

"Mengejutkannya, setelah itu dia pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku mengikutinya, hingga akhirnya ia pergi ke suatu rumah. Dan rumah itu ternyata rumah Orihime!"

Seperti disambar petir, aku terkejut seketika. Aku menjatuhkan teleponku. Aku terdiam, mencoba merenungkan diri. Ternyata, kecurigaanku selama ini benar. Ia masih cinta dengan Orihime. Aku tak menyangka ia melakukannya. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi merasakan rasa apa. Rasa sedih, pilu, sesal, campur menjadi satu. Kenapa ia begitu tega melakukan semua ini kepadaku.

Renji terus menyahutiku dari telepon. Tapi aku tak menggubrisnya. Aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur dengan keadaan begitu lemas.

Kulihat jam dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, namun Ichigo belum pulang juga. Apa yang ia lakukan di rumah Orihime. Bukankah Orihime sendirian di rumah. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku mulai berfikir macam-macam. Sekarang aku tak bisa mengelak dari kecurigaanku.

Cekrek…

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku tak menoleh ke pintu depan. Aku sudah begitu lemas. Aku hanya berada di dapur untuk mengambil secangkir minuman.

"Rukia, kau sudah bangun ya?" Ternyata orang tersebut adalah si rambut oranye. Ia baru saja pulang dengan pakaian sedikit berantakan. Namun aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, menoleh ke arahnya saja tidak ada sedikitpun.

Ichigo terus saja berjalan ke kamar. Sekarang, aku sudah tak tahan menahan air mata ini. Rasanya perih sekali. Aku lalu berjalan menuju kamar untuk meminta penjelasan dari seorang Ichigo.

Cekrek…

Aku membuka pintu kamar. Kulihat pria oranye itu sudah membuka pakaian, dan hanya memakai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kemana kau semalam?" Aku bertanya padanya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya. Jadi ia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah bingung.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku pergi kantor,"

"Bohong! Kau tidak pergi ke sana kan?" Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku menarik handuknya. Membuat dia seperti anak bayi yang tak berpakaian. Aku berfikir, emang aku peduli. Sekarang air mata telah membanjiri pipiku. Apa ia tak bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaanku ini.

"Rukia! Berikan handuk itu padaku. Kau tak lihat bagaimana keadaanku sekarang? Tanpa berpakaian?" jelasnya seraya mencoba merebut handuknya dari tanganku. Tapi aku tak memberikannya.

"Oh jadi begitu? Kau malu apabila istrimu ini melihatmu seperti ini, hah? Kau segan? Atau kau memang tak mencintaiku?" Aku sekarang benar-benar marah. Nada suaraku membesar. Sekarang kami saling berebut-rebutan handuk. Itu kulakukan agar ia mau menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, atau handuk ini tak kuberikan!"

"Rukia, aku tak berbohong! Aku ke kantor tadi malam!" Ichigo menjelaskan sembari mencoba meraih handuknya yang berada di balik punggungku.

"Kau bohong! Kau pergi ke rumah Orihime, kan?"

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Ia seperti terkejut.

"Aha! Sekarang kau tak bisa mengelak lagi kan?"

"Rukia, aku pergi ke sana untuk urusan kantor. Kau tahu kan kami kerja satu kantor? Jadi, jangan berfikir macam-macam. Aku mencintaimu," Ujar pria yang kusebut suami itu.

"Buktikan kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku!"

Pria itu mendekatiku. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk erat tubuhku seraya mengambil handuk dari balik punggungku. Ia memelukku sangat erat dan mencium keningku. Itu membuatku berhenti bergerak dan terdiam. Aku merasa tentram dan hangat saat menyentuh tubuhnya. Seperti rasa sakitku dibawa pergi oleh pelukkannya. Setelah itu, mulutnya bergerak menuju telingaku…

"Inilah bukti aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, percaya padaku. Aku tak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Dan maaf, apabila aku membuatmu cemburu dan menangis. Ini salahku, maafkan aku ya?" Ia berbisik pelan di telingaku. Suara desahannya membuatku tenang. Sepertinya Ichigo belum pernah semesra ini mengungkapkan kesalahannya. Aku terlena dalam pelukkannya. Dan sekarang aku lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Mejawab review:**

**RUKi PoiSoNBeRRy:** Wahahaha… sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau mereview fic Musu. Kamu yang pertama loh yang review fic ini. Oh ya, sesuai pertanyaannya, hehehe… Musu akan berfikir-fikir lagi deh, untuk membuat fic ini rated T atau M. Dan dengan senang hati ruki-chan(boleh manggil gini kan?) boleh mem-favenya. :D. Oh ya, boleh minta reviewnya lagi?

**Kyu9:** Terima kasih-terima kasih! *peluk-peluk Kyu*. Maaf ya, kalau Musu lama meng-updatenya *dijambak*. Chap depan, Musu bakalan berusaha meng-update cepat.

**Ikaru07:** terima kasih! Maaf ya kalau kurang panjang. Chap berikutnya Musu bakalan panjangin.

**Sader VectizenIchi:** terima kasih! *sembah sujud* hehehe, di chap ini ada limenya lagi kok #plak. Dan terima kasih sudah mau memfavoritkannya.

**erikyonkichi:** Maaf ya kalau singkat. *pundung di kamar*. Oh ya, IchiRuki emang nikah karena dijodohin.

**Ichi-Kuran:** Makasih ya sudah mau mereview! Dan salam kenal juga! iya nih, mereka nikah awalnya dijodohin. Hehehe, nanti Musu tanyain sama Ichigo, kenapa belum gitu-gituan *ditebas sama Ichigo*

**Hikari Shinju:** Makasih ya! Oh ya, Hikari-chan(boleh manggil gini?) terima kasih ya udah mau mereview fic musu, dan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. *ngasih bunga, kado, duit*

**Dela chan:** salam kenal juga! :D

**Kiyoe aoi hinamori:** Hehehe… nanti Musu pikir-pikir lagi deh untuk buat rated T atau M. terima kasih ya udah mau mereview.

**Nana Kurosaki:** Makasih ya udah mau mereview. Dan terima kasih udah mau memfavoritkannya *peluk-peluk Nana-chan*

-Musu: Ichigo! Nana-chan nanyak tuh. Kamu dodol atau polos!

-Ichigo: aku ini kan masih polos… *pasang muka baby face*

-musu: lain kali, jadi lebih liar ya? * di tendang*

-Ichigo: *pundung*

**Wi3nter:** Makasih udah mau review. Iya nih, ichigo gitu amat sama Rukia. Memang sih, Ichigo dijodohin sama Rukia. Tapi lama-kelamaan jadi cinta kok. Makasih lagi ya! :D

**Min-chan Cassiopeia:** salam kenal juga! makasih ya udah mau mereview fic Musu. Yosh, Musu akan berusaha untuk cepat meng-update.

**Kurosaki Kuchiki:** salam kenal juga! makasih ya udah mau review fic Musu. Boleh minta reviewnya lagi?

**All:** terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic musu! :) #bow

* * *

**A/N:**

Jiahahaha, selesai juga chapter keduanya.

Maaf ya bila lama meng-updatenya, dan maaf apabila chapter ini begitu singkat. #bows #nyengir

And always say thank you for all readers, yang mana mau membaca dan mereview fic ini. :)

Akhir kata, gimme a review? :3

**Arigatou**


End file.
